Domino High School Host Club
by Kake'sOldStories
Summary: Yugi is a student attending Domino Academy on a scholarship. While looking for a a quiet place to study in the halls of Domino, Yugi comes across Music Room 3, meeting the Domino Host Club. What surprises await in the music room? Puzzleshipping fic.
1. Welcome to the Domino Academy Host Club!

AteKake: So here is Domino High School Host Club! I just love both Ouran and Yugioh so I Just had to make a Yugioh version of it because of my fangirl needs. So, I just need to state that this is going to be a Puzzleshipping fic so please don't hate me if this isn't one of your favorite pairings. So just as a warning, there will be bashing from time to time. This is actually my second time writing this so try to bear with me kay? So here is the chapter! AND THIS IS NOT A GENDERBENDER FIC! IT WILL MAKE SENSE IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the elite, private school, Domino Academy. The Domino High School Host Club is made of the school's most handsome boys with way too much time on their hands, entertain young people ladies with, also, too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Domino's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

* * *

><p>The hallways of Domino Academy were empty, all except for one lone student, Yugi Mutou. Yugi was a young teenager who was shorter than most of the age of 15. Yugi's hair was made up of the wildest of colors; the hair was tricolored, consisting of ebony, blond bangs, and amethyst tips along the ebony, all in the very messy shape of a star (AN think Yugi's hair but more messed up, kay?). Yugi also had shining amethyst eyes which were covered by round glasses.

Yugi continued down the hallway, before coming across a large door that was labeled, "Library Room 4". Yugi shyly opened the door, peering through, seeing so many students all in the room, chatting about their families' business instead of studying.

Yugi sighed heavily, before closing the door and continuing back down the hallway, searching for a place to study. Yugi was passing through the halls, which had large windows that showed a view of the academy's campus. 'How are things in heaven, Mom? I just can't believe that it's been ten years already. I also now think that rich kids just go to school to have fun.'

Yugi then stumbled across another large door with the label, "Music Room 3" over it. "An abandoned music room," Yugi said aloud, "I guess that this is the only place where I'll be able to study in peace."

Yugi reached out and grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it to open it. The brightness of the new room started Yugi for a second, before the teen felt a small breeze blow some flower petals towards Yugi.

"Welcome!" a group of teenage boy voices called to Yugi, making the teen jump.

Yugi stared, seeing a group of boys who were surrounding one other boy in a chair, who had his hand on his chin, as well as looking almost exactly like Yugi, but a darker version. 'Mom, when I opened the door, I found… The host club.'

* * *

><p>Yugi looked the group of boys over, before the large door behind the teen shut on its own.<p>

Yugi backed against the wall, surprised at finding the group of boys known as the Domino Academy's host club. "The host club?" Yugi asked in a very surprised tone.

All the boys looked at Yugi for a few moments, before all saying at the very same time, "Oh, look, this girl seems very early before all the others."

Yugi looked at the boys with a confused look, "A girl?"

A tanned blond stared at Yugi, his glasses fixed on the teen. Yugi had recognized him, Malik Ishtar. (A/N Hikari by the way. And if this is your second time reading this, aka you read the last version. You know why I gave Malik some glasses.) "Akefia, Ryou, isn't this young lady in the same class as you?"

Two albino twins looked at the blond and both shrugged their shoulders, "Yeah, but she's way too shy and a little stubborn. She isn't very social so we don't know much about her. As much as a guy with try to flirt with her, she just shoos them away in an annoyed tone."

'How can those two talk like that perfectly together?' Yugi thought.

Malik blinked a few times before sighing a bit, "Well, that wasn't very polite." The two albino twins, Akefia and Ryou, just rolled their eyes. "Well, welcome to the host club, Ms. Honor Student," Malik continued, looking at Yugi, "She really does look like you, Yami."

The teen who Yugi saw sitting in the chair, now known as Yami, popped up in front of Malik, "Oh! So you're the new honor student that we've heard about!"

Yugi jolted up, and slowly turned to the elder teen, "How do you know my name?"

"Why, you're famous," Malik answered, "It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our high ranking academy."

Yugi slumped down a bit before silently thinking, 'Commoner?'

"You have an audacious nerve to have to find your way into this school as an honor student, Ms. Mutou," Malik continued.

'Audacious?' Yugi thought, a little bit confused, "Um, thanks, I guess."

The Yugi lookalike grabbed Yugi's shoulder and pulled Yugi closer, "You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people, Mutou! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in a private academy!" Yami, as he was called, went on rambling.

Yugi jolted at the comments and scooted away from the elder teen, surprising the other.

"It must be very hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others," Yami said, now scooted back over to where Yugi was.

"I think that you're taking this poor thing way too far," Yugi said, a little bit of impatience hinting to the other. Yugi scooted back to where the teen had originally been, hoping to shake off Yami.

Yugi jogged towards the door, before desperately trying to open the doors to the music room. "I'm outta here!"

All of the sudden, a short boy latched onto Yugi, a boy who look like he needed to be in elementary instead of high school. The little boy spun Yugi around, "Hey! Come back here, Yu-chan!" He yanked Yugi back, smiling and laughing. "You must be like a super hero or something like that, huh? That is just so cool!" he happily exclaimed to Yugi, who was dizzy from spinning around.

Yugi shook away the dizziness and looked at the young boy, he looked like he was around the age of ten if Yugi was correct, but he was wearing the dark blue colors of the Domino Academy's boy uniform. The young boy had long, black hair that cascaded down his back, a small, white and blue eyed dragon plushie in his arms. (Lol, cute little Blue Eyes Plushie!)

Yugi looked down at the black haired boy, before plainly stating, "I am an honor student, not a superhero." Yugi's eyes suddenly widened, "And who are you calling Yu-chan?" Yugi had screamed in the poor, young boy's ears, scaring him off into the arms of a tall brunette.

Yugi panted heavily afterwards, tired from the small scolding.

Yami then held his chin in thought, "I would have never even thought that the famous scholar would be acting so, girly and childish."

Yugi had overheard the comment made by Yami, before blushing for a moment, before silently saying, "G-girly?"

An idea came into Yami's mind, before he turned to Yugi and asked, "So what kind of boys are you into anyway?" He pointed to the tall, brunette from earlier who still cradled the younger in his arms, "Do you like the strong, silent type?" He then changed to who he was pointing at, now at the small, crying boy, "The boy Lolita?" Yami then pointed to the two albino teens, "How about the mischievous type?" And at last, Yami pointed to Malik, or maybe even the cool type."

Yugi stared at the boys, before turning to Yami, wondering what he would do next. Yugi looked at Yami for a few moments, before blushing and bursting out, "It is **not** like that! I-I was just looking for a quiet place to study, nothing more!"

Yami then took advantage of the situation and carefully cupped Yugi's chin looking into the amethyst eyes and saying, "Or maybe you're into a guy like me, what do you say?" Yami gently ran a finger under Yugi's chin, scaring the younger.

Yugi ran away from the elder teen, too scared to even speak. Yugi kept backing up, hoping that Yami would just leave, before looking at the rest of the boys gathered in the room. Yugi suddenly then bumped into a small podium, which help a very expensive vase. Vase fell to the ground and shattered, leaving a very shocked Yugi.

The two albino twins then came up behind Yugi, before Ryou said, "Aw! Now look what you've done commoner! The bidding for that vase was supposed to begin at eight million yen!"

Yugi's eyes widened, "Eight million yen? Wait, how many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are even in a million?" Yugi was desperately trying to count how much was needed with no luck. Yugi looked over to the twins before shakily saying, "I'm gonna have to pay you back."

The twins shrugged their shoulders and staring at each other, "With what money. You can't even afford a school uniform, let alone a eight million yen vase!"

Malik picked up a piece of the broken vase, examining it before asking, "So what do you think that we need to do, Yami?"

Yugi turned around, scared of what Yami wanted to do to Yugi because of the broken vase.

Yami was sitting in the chair once more, with his legs crossed, before stating, "There is a famout saying, Mutou. 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' Yami pointed to Yugi for a moment, "Since you have no money, you are going to have to pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are going to be the host club's dog!"

Yugi's mouth opened widely, 'I do not think that I can take this, Mom! I've been captured by a bunch of boys who consider themselves a host club!'

All the host club boys had now surrounded the scared and frozen Yugi, awaiting a response from the teen.

The small black haired boy looked at Yugi before poking Yugi's shoulder, "Poke Poke." He stated.

Yugi felt dizzy for a few moments before fainting in confusion.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Ow ow ow ow. My hands hurt. So there it is for you, folks. Short and simple, reviews pwease?<p> 


	2. Instant Coffee!

AteKake: Yeah, so here is the next chapter, also redone. Sorry if this took forever. I needed to hurry in writing this chapter so I hope that there isn't very many mistakes in this chapter. So here it is guys!

* * *

><p>Yugi looked around the large room of the host club, or the music room. There were so many large calenderers everywhere, all made of what looked like very expensive glass, as well as many designer couches and coffee tables for the host club to use.<p>

Yugi peered over to where Yami was, holding a small paper bag from the local grocery store.

Yugi watched the older teen as he was surrounded by many of the girls who attended Domino Academy; there were exactly four girls from different classes.

A new and shy brunette asked Yami in a shy voice, "Um… Yami… What's your favorite song?"

Yami looked at the brunette for a few moments, before softening his crimson eyes and looking into the brown eyes of the girl, "What song, you ask? Why, it's the song that reminds me so much of you my dear."

Yugi's eyes rolled in an annoyed action, as the brunette giggled in a high voice. 'All these girls are all so obsessed with Yami, it's kinda annoying,' Yugi thought silently.

Another girl, a red head this time, asked Yami with a happy expression on her face, "Yami, I baked you a cake today, red velvet. Would you like to try it?"

Yami closed his eyes and faced the ground with a smirk, before opening his eyes again with a gentle smile on his face, "But, only if you feed it to me."

The red head giggled and nodded her head eagerly, "Why, of course!"

A blonde haired girl looked at Yami with a highly annoyed expression on her face, "Yami, may I please have a word with you?" The blonde put down the small cup of tea which she was holding.

Yami looked up at the blonde for a few moments, before agreeing, "What is it, Alexis?"

Said girl answered, "I've recently heard from a little birdy that the host club now has a little girl kitten with no pedigree."

Yami lightly chuckled, earning a few memorized sighs from the other girls. "Well, I wouldn't know if I would call her that," Yami commented.

Yugi decided to walk up at Yami at that very moment, handing him the bag of groceries that Yugi had bought from the local grocery store.

Yami looked and saw Yugi with the paper bag, before commenting, "Well, speak of the little devil and she shall appear. Thanks for doing the shopping, even if it wasn't for your clothing, Little One. Did you get everything on the list?"

Yugi looked at Yami with a confused and slightly blushed face, "Wha-What? Little One?"

Yami was sifting through the bag of groceries, before pausing for a moment, looking into the bag with a confused and surprised expression, "Wait a minute… What is this?" Yami pulled out a small, cylindrical figure, holding it up for the girls and Yugi to see.

Yugi sighed heavily, before stating in a simple voice, "It's what it looks like, sempai. It's coffee."

Yami spinned the small container around, still examining it. "Well, I've never seen this specific brand before in my life," Yami plainly stated, before his face suddenly lit up with a happy expression, "Is this the kind that is already ground for you?"

Yugi looked at Yami for a moment, before stating, "Well, it's instant coffee. What do you mean?"

The whole group of girls except for Alexis tilted their heads in curiosity, "Instant?" They all said the word at the same time, all asking the question in confusion. "I didn't even know that there was such a thing," one of the girls stated.

"So it is true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans," exclaimed a girl.

The whole group of girls all nodded in unison.

The two albino twins grabbed the container from Yami, both examining the container.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Akefia asked in amazement.

"That is way less than what we usually pay for our coffee!" Ryou stated.

Yugi sighed, before snatching the container from the twins, "Okay! Fine! I'll go back and return the coffee and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys your expensive coffee!" Yugi was now yelling in utter annoyance, before walking away with the coffee container.

Yami stopped Yugi and snatched the container and kept examining it. He sat down on the couch once again, surrounded by all the host club's members. "No, I'll keep it!" the whole crows gasped in amazement, staring at Yami. "I'm going to give it a try," Yami stated. He stood and held up the coffee for the entire host club to see. "I will drink this coffee!" Yami declared, getting an applause from the host club. Yami looked over to Yugi and said, "Alright Yugi, get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee.

Yugi looked at Yami, before silently thinking, 'Yami's ego just inflated so much in the last few seconds, it's annoying. Plus, I hate all these damn rich people.'

"Oh Yami, how nice, but you are just taking this joke a little bit too far. Your pallet won't be able to stomach that type of crap. You don't have to drink that just because your little Yugi bought it for you," Alexis rudely commented behind Yugi.

Yugi turned around and looked at Alexis with a confused look, "Wait, what?"

Alexis turned to Yugi, "Oh, I'm sorry. Just talking to myself, that's what." Alexis stalked off, leaving a confused Yugi behind.

Yami called Yugi to where he was, before the teen walked over to the host club's most surrounded table.

Yugi poured a few spoonfuls of coffee in many different, pure china cups, before filling the china cups with boiling water.

As soon as Yugi finished, Yami announced to the host club, "Let the taste testing begin."

All of the girls seated together, staring at their cups, unsure of what to do. "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff," nervously stated one girl.

"If I drink this, I'm scared that my father might get mad at me," stated another.

Yami walked up to the girl, before cupping her chin and looking her straight into her eyes. "They what if I poured the tea into your mouth, then will you drink it?.

The girl heavily blushed, "Then I would drink it." The rest of the girls began to squeal, wishing that they were who Yami was flirting with.

Yugi looked at the girls with a disgusted look as they were all freaking about at Yami's strange way of flirting, 'These girls are ridiculous. Getting this excited about Yami's weird flirting. This is so stupid.'

* * *

><p>Ryou and Akefia were surrounded by a bunch of girls, all of the teens surrounding a single couch and a coffee table with instant coffee and small cakes.<p>

Akefia laughed, while telling a story to them, "So he had a nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of his bed!"

All the girls surrounding the twins began giggling, while poor Ryou was blushing madly. "Akefia! Don't tell them that story!" Ryou held his hand where is heart was, closing his eyes and facing his head the opposite direction of Akefia. "I asked you to not tell anyone about that story. Why are you so mean to me?" Ryou asked stated, with a slight tear in his closed eye.

Akefia noted his twin's sadness, before supping Ryou's small chin and looking his straight in the eyes and saying, "I'm so sorry Ryou."

Two girls huddled closer to each other, watching the Bakura twins' every single move (A/N for this fic, Bakura is both of their last name).

Akefia pulled his twin brother's face closer to himself, before stating, "I didn't mean to upset you, Ryou. But… you were just so cute when it had happened, I just had to tell them. My greatest appoligies."

Ryou gave a simple response to his brother, "I forgive you."

(A/N and this will be ooc and losts of twinsest.)

The two girls sitting at the table began to squeal in delight of watching the twin's brotherly love, "I've quite never seen brotherly love like that before!"

Yugi looked at them with a confused and disgusted look, "What the hell are they so excited about?" Yugi gave a small sigh, "I still and probably won't ever get this."

The tall brunette from earlier walked in the room, carrying the young black haired boy on his very back.

"Sorry we're running late," yawned out the boy, rubbing his eyes, hoping to wipe away his drowsiness.

"Oh, hello Mokey, and hello to you too, Seto," called two of the girls.

The taller, who responded to the name of Seto, set down Mokey on a couch.

"I'm so super sorry that we were late. I was waiting for Nii-sama to finish his kendo meeting and I sorta, kinda fell asleep from boredom," said Mokey, before slyly saying, "And I'm still not fully awake yet."

The girls all squealed together, saying, "AW! So cute! Kawaii!"

Yugi stared at Mokuba in complete and utter amazement, "It that boy really a third year? He looks beyond way too young."

Said boy then jumped onto Yugi's arm, spinning the two around before yelling, now apparently fully awake, "Yu-chan! Hey Yu-chan! Do you wanna have some yummy cake with me?"

Yugi's head was still spinning do to the small game of merry-go-round that Mokuba just played. Yugi then tried to keep from falling while clinging onto Mokuba, answering, "Sorry, but I'm not really one for sweats."

Mokuba let go of Yugi with a surprised expression on his face, before he grabbed a small and cute, plushie version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in his hands, "Then how would you like to hold my adorable dragon, Kisa-chan?"

Yugi, whose head was still spinning, answered Mokuba in a strange voice, "I'm not… Really into… the Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

Mokuba looked at Yugi once again with wide eyes, "Are you saying that you don't like Kisa-chan? Most girls think that a Blue Eyes like her is so cute and adorable."

Yugi looked at Mokuba for a few moments, before looking down at the plush dragon in Mokuba's small arms. "Hey, actually now that I think about it, Blue Eyes is actually badass. It has an attack strength of 3000 and a defense of 2500. There is also only 4 copies of it in the entire world, so I guess that Kisa-chan is pretty cool."

Mokuba looked into Yugi's fascinated eyes, realizing something key about the teen.

* * *

><p>"Take extra good care of her, okay?" Mokuba asked Yugi, before bouncing off and sitting in the middle of a couch full of girls, before rolling around in their laps.<p>

"You'll notice that our club utilizes all of each of our members' unique characteristics to cater to our special guests. Just so you know, Yami is number one around here. He himself is the Pharaoh, as he likes to call himself. Is request rate is 70%," stated Malik.

Yugi looked at Malik with a surprised look, before asking in a sigh, "What in the hell is this world coming to?"

"And for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you'll act as the Domino Host Club's dog until the very day you graduate. Oh, I meant our little maid," stated Malik, with a happy tone in his voice, scaring Yugi a bit. "You can try your very best to run away if you want to, our little Yugi, but just so that you know, my family happens to have a private police force of 100 men," he smirked, adjusting his glasses to fit his eyes better, getting a stare of horror from poor, scared Yugi. "Oh, and do you happen to have a passport?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked in a scared tone of voice.

Yami then appeared behind Yugi, "You have to work to pay off your debt, my little and cute nerd." Yami then gently blew into Yugi's ear, scaring the smaller teen, causing Yugi to back into a corner of the host club's room.

Yugi shyly turned to face Yami, gently asking, "Please don't do that EVER again."

"You need a makeover, or no boy would even look twice at you. We as the host club have to look at you because you broke the 8 million yen vase imported from Egypt," Yami stated in a flat tone of voice.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't really want boys to look at me," Yugi plainly countered.

Yami was shocked at Yugi's statement, "Are you freakin' serious? Girls who usually enter the host club like you want us, popular boys to look at them. Every girl wants that. Why not you?"

Yugi looked at Yami, not liking this conversation one bit, "Well, I just don't think that it's really all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels? I mean, I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't even understand why you have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Yugi looked up at Yami, surprised and mad. "It's not often when God creates a perfect person like me! Beautiful both inside and out," Yami started to hug himself, inflating his own ego.

'But I look so much like you,' Yugi thought. "Say what?"

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as me. You must console yourself otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Yugi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world!" Yami continued ranting on, about whatever it was on his mind.

Yugi then thought, 'There's a word to describe people like him. Hm, what is it? Aw man, I wish that I could remember that word. Maybe, a pain in the neck? No, something that would fit perfectly.'

Yami then looked at Yugi from the side, "Maybe, if you glace from the side, you'll look better." Yami kept ranting on, about hosting and how a host should act.

Yugi then held a pointer finger up, "I got it. Obnoxious!"

Yami froze, realizing that it was an insult. He slumped down in a corner, hiding himself from everyone else in the host club.

"Um, I'm sorry Yami-sempai," Yugi whispered, not even meaning those words.

Akefia and Ryou both walked to Yugi, placing their hands on Yugi's shoulder, both laughing hysterically at Yami's actions.

"You are a freaking hero, Yugi!" Akefia laughed out loud.

'But he is a pain in the neck,' Yugi thought to himself, "Sorry again, sempai, but your lesson did strike a chord with me."

Yami immediately perked up, and looked at Yugi, "Really? Let me teach you more, my friend." He held his hand out to Yugi.

"Um, Boss?" Ryou shyly asked Yami.

"Call me your Pharaoh!" Yami declared for the host club to hear.

"Maybe you can get you to stay by our sides while we host, or she was act sorta like a manager! Or even both! But, by the way she acts, she'd be way too assertive and bossy if we let her," Akefia stated. "We can get even some guys to come here if she changes. Maybe if we took off her glasses," Akefia thought out loud, removing Yugi's small round glasses, eyes widening in utter amazement.

"Hey! I need those!" Yugi yelled madly. "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school!" Yugi shouted so that the apparently deaf host club could hear. All the club member though just stared into Yugi's wide, amethyst eyes, all amazed by how they actually looked.

Yami rushed in, eager to see how Yugi's eyes really looked without those strange glasses covering the teen's eyes. His eyes opened in utter and seer amazement before he snapped his fingers and called for both Akefia and Ryou, "Akefia! Ryou!"

The twins stood together with a salute, "Yes Sir!" They both grabbed one of Yugi's eyes before running away with Yugi being dragged along.

"Malik! My hair stylist!" Yami ordered, pointing to Malik who was already pressing buttons on a cell phone. "Seto-sempai! Go to the eye doctor and get Yugi some contacts!" Set burst out of the room, following Yami's order.

"What about me, Yami_chan?" Mokuba asked, eyes sparkled, eager to receive an order like everyone else.

"Mokey_sempai!"

"Yes sir!"

"You….. Have some cake."

Mokuba then sat at a two person table with the plush dragon. "Guess it's just us, Kisa_chan. Everyone else is too busy," Mokuba pouted.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Here is the quick play: Was it good? Like the redo? Reviews? Please don't mind the mistakes.<p> 


	3. Starting Today, You are a Hostess!

AteKake: I wrote this chapter in a hurry again, so please just ignore the mistakes. I need to get this first three chapter redo over with. So, I hope that this redo suits you guy's likes so here is the chapter. TO YOU NEW READERS, THIS FIC MAY SEEM GENDERBENT, BUT YOU'LL GET IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>Yugi was rushed into the dressing room by Akefia and Ryou, who weren't paying any attention to the constant complaints of Yugi.<p>

They tossed Yugi into a dressing room and held out some clothes, "Here! Change into this uniform!" they both yelled.

Yugi looked at them very confused, before looking at the bag of clothes and back at the twins, "What? But why?"

"Don't ask questions!" they yell, pouncing onto Yugi. "Change! Change!" they chanted.

Yugi sighed, "Kay fine. Just don't nag me about it, okay?" Yugi began to take out the girl's uniform from the bag, before staring at the small, blue skirt and pink over jacket and tank top with a weird look.

The Bakura twins looked at Yugi with a confused look on their faces, "Well, since you are a girl and stuff, you probably need your privacy so we'll see you in the host room." They seemed to always talk in perfect unison.

Yugi turned around and looked at the two boys, "You know, I really don't care if you stay here. But, I guess that I'll just meet you guys later in the host room." The twins exited the changing room together, receiving a happy smile from Yugi, before the amethyst eyed teen moved the curtain of dressing room.

The Bakuras looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces, while the two teens realized a very crucial thing about Yugi, before walking off and back to the host room with all the other members.

* * *

><p>"Um, Sempai?" Yugi nervously asked as the host members stood, staring directly at Yugi's dressing room, all looking at the curtain separating them from Yugi's new clothing.<p>

"Are you finally done changing yet? I'm sure that you look fine, and you don't need to do your hair so come on out now," Yami eagerly told Yugi in an impatient tone of voice.

Yugi sighed and groaned angrily, before opening the curtain of the dressing room. Yugi revealed a Domino Academy Uniform, specifically the girl uniform with a skirt. Yugi was blushing madly as the host club looked over the teen's body, with smiles on their faces. (A/N poor Yugi!)

Tears of joy fell down Yami's face, "Cute! You're as pretty as any other girl! But, since you look too much like me, let's put you into the girl's uniform, which has pants."

Yugi gave a small sigh of relief as Malik tossed Yugi a paper bag filled with clothing. Yugi once again closed the dressing room curtain, before looking over the uniform. It was exactly like Yami's but smaller and fitting more for a girl's petite figure.

Yugi changed into the girl's uniform, feeling more comfortable with the pants instead of the small skirt.

Yugi once again opened the curtain, letting the host club see the uniform without a skirt. Everyone seemed to like this uniform better than the skirt, and even surprisingly Yami did too.

"So much better," Yami said to Yugi, while the other members of the host club nodded their heads in utter agreement. "You look way better like this Yugi! So much better that you even look as cute as a boy! (A/N Boy cute, not girl cute. If you know what I mean)" Yami announced.

Yugi just looked at Yami in a weird way.

"Wow Yu-chan! You look so awesome!" Mokuba cheered.

"If only we had known that that is how you really look," Akefia started.

"We would have helped you out sooner!" Ryou finished.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll draw some boy costumers." Malik stated.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking!" Yami stated, staring at the other club members. He the pointed to Yugi, who was just staring at the other club members with a confused and weird look, "Looks like our little maid is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club! I will personally train you to become sort of like out little hostess for boy customers, and even just for girl customers to be able to talk to someone. If you can get 100 customers to request you for any reason, then your 8 million debt disappears!"

Yugi stared at Yami's finger, which was facing Yugi, then asked in a very confused tone, "A hostess?"

* * *

><p>Yugi was now sitting at a table surrounded by two girls who Yami said wanted to talk to someone besides any of the boy host club members.<p>

"So Yugi, do you have any hobbies?" asked a shy brunette, who was sipping her small cup of tea.

(A/N so Yugi is basically a 'hostess who talks with any customer, boy or girl. Do you hopefully get it?)

"What do you use on your skin?" asked another, curious about Yugi's apparently perfect skin.

"Yeah! It's so pretty!" agreed another girl.

'I can't do this anymore!' Yugi thought, staring at the smiling girls, 'I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!

"So why did you join the host club in the first place?" Asked all three of the girls, giggling.

"Um," Yugi shyly said. Yugi's face then lit up with an idea, 'All I have to do is get one hundred customers to request me and they'll forget about my eight million yen debt!' I know just the story.

Yami peered over his couch, looking at Yugi, hearing all the questions being asked by the customers.

After Yugi gave a story about growing up, all the girls' heads hung low, before one shakingly said, "I see… Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?"

Yugi then looked up, a little tired from explaining everything to the girls. "Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me and she was an absolutely amazing cook. When she left for the hospital, she left me all kinds of good recipes. It was so much fun to create all the dishes, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happier to see my grandpa enjoy them." Yugi gave a cute smile, causing the girls to smile back.

Yami peered over more of his couch, small tears falling down his cheeks after hearing about what had happened to Yugi, 'How sad, no wonder Yugi looked the way she did when she entered the host club.'

Yugi happily closed the amethyst orbs of Yugi's eyes and smiled happily at the girls, "I've had a hard childhood, but Grandpa and I have managed to make it through okay!"

The girls happily smiled back. One asked, "So um,"

"Is it okay?"

"If we request to sit with you again tomorrow?"

Yugi's face beamed with utter joy. 'This might be easier than I thought.'

Yami and the twins looked over to Yugi, glad that Yugi had got some customers wanting to sit and talk again.

"Why is she so popular?" Yami asked himself, not really expecting an answer. "It's especially weird since Yugi is a girl and a host club usually is for girls to talk with boys so they can flirt," Yami answered himself.

"She's a natural. She just seems to have a certain charm where people just want to hang out with her, instead of her having to flirt. Besides, it would mean that Yugi is a lesbian if Yugi was flirting with our guests," Malik answered Yami.

"Yugi is absolutely not a lesbian!" Yami yelled at Malik.

"How are you so sure about that?" Malik countered, causing Yami to sink into his seat, before laughing, "I'm just kidding. But we never know what Yugi's preference is."

A small cough came from Alexis, "Have you forgotten about me?"

Yami then turned to face Alexis, remembering that he still had her as his customer. He sat back down on the couch and faced her, "No, of course not my princess. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit concerned about how our newest hostess is doing."

"Well that's obvious Yami. You sure have been keeping a very close eye on her." Alexis sighed.

"Of course I have to though, I want her to become a first class hostess like how I'm a first class host, and even to be more of a lady," Yami answered.

"So you're not calling her a lady?" Alexis harshly stated.

"No! Never that!" Yami shakily said back. "Yugi come here for a moment, please," Yami called.

Yugi gave a bow in apology for the girls at Yugi's couch, before walking up to Yami, "What is it, Sempai?"

Yugi stood in front of Yami and asked, "What is it Sempai?"

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Alexis." Yami gestured to Alexis, who kept her eyes closed in an arrogant fashion.

Yugi looked at Alexis and remembered, 'It's that girl from earlier.' "Pleased to meet you!" Yugi gave a pleasant smile, expecting Alexis to be nice back.

Yami froze before grabbing and hugging Yugi very tightly, "AW! That was so cute! That smile filled with bashfulness was amazingly good!" Yugi was gasping for some air as Yami spun around, Yugi still in his arms.

Alexis stared at Yami in confusion before asking, "Yami?"

Yugi looked over to Seto and Mokuba as soon as Yami stopped spinning around, "Seto-sempai! Help me!" Yugi desperately called to the tall brunette.

Seto looked from the table where he, Mokuba, and some girls sat, noticing Yugi gasping for breath in the arms of Yami.

He quickly dashed over to Yami and Yugi, swiftly taking Yugi from Yami's arms by the armpit (A/N sorta how you can pick up a dog).

Seto's eyes widened in amazement, he realized something about Yugi by the way he picked up the small teen near the chest area.

Seto stood there, still holding Yugi up from Yami, his azure eyes never leaving Yugi's amethyst. Yami realized that Yugi was out of his hands and now in Seto's. "Um, Seto-sempai? You really didn't have to go that far. Come little Little One, let Pharaoh give you a big hug!"

Yami opened his arms for the younger to come.

* * *

><p>Alexis finally glared at Yugi, jealousy in her eyes (AN By the way, I don't mean this part of the story to seem like Alexis bashing. I never seen enough GX to see if I like her or not).

Yugi finally got set down by Seto and stared at Yami with a weird look, "I have no idea where you got the idea of calling yourself Pharaoh, but I'm not Egyptian."

* * *

><p>AteKake: most of that was pasting from the old story that was still up on fanfiction, so I hope that this so far redo if god enough for you guys. I love you all and hope you like the redo. Review please.<p> 


	4. Wait What!

AteKake: Sorry again for the delay. School is always my main excuse for not updating, but it's true that my school loves to give its students work to do every single week. Yeah so, I also read the amazing book, The Hunger Games, and saw the movie here in the U.S and it was amazing! Me and my best friend saw it together and we were all fangirlism! So with this story, I'm now gonna just go and sorta start to put my own plot into it, but yet somehow following the plot of the show I am basing this off of. Here it is!

* * *

><p>Yugi walked towards one of the large windows of the host club, taking a quick break from all the girls asking questions of what Yugi was into, and what type of music did Yugi like best. A deep sigh escaped Yugi's lips, "Ugh, this host thing can really get a person tired… Come to think of it, where is my school bag? I need to make sure that I know where it is since my money for food and my textbooks are in there."<p>

Yugi spotted some brown item floating within one of the Domino Academy's ponds. Yugi's eyes squinted, before a gasp, "Are you seriously kidding me? But how in the world did that happen?" Yugi's new school bag was floating in the pond, all the contents including Yugi's wallet, textbooks, and even pencil bag were scattered throughout the pond. "I never even thought of bullies being within this prestigious school. Guess that they are everywhere."

* * *

><p>Yugi then dashed out of the host room quickly, not telling any of the other hosts. The empty halls of Domino Academy would echo Yugi's loud footsteps. Yugi was running as fast as the teen could (AN horrible grammar on purpose. It'll make sense later). Yugi began panting out of some exhaustion, the halls here seemed endless. Before Yugi even noticed, Yugi had already sped past Alexis, almost at the pond; Yugi stopped before giving her a suspicious look.

"Oh, it's you again," Alexis rudely commented. The girl seemed to have just major problems with Yugi. "I bet that you just _adore_ Yami making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though, you will always be a lower class citizen," she stated, before walking in the opposite direction as Yugi.

Yugi was just left there with an unamused look on the teen's face. Alexis clearly had issues with Yugi, though Yugi had never done anything to Alexis, well that the teen hopefully recalled. Yugi just dashed back to where the pond was, hopefully saving the bag.

* * *

><p>'I just have a huge feeling that Alexis was the girl who threw my bag into the pond. I just can't be bothered by her though. I gotta find my bag or else I don't have any money for the rest of the week,' Yugi thought, now at the huge pond, searching for the bag. Over the time being, the bag had scattered more and everything had come apart. Yugi had found so far the pencil case, but with missing pens and pencils, and even the actual bag. Just not the wallet.<p>

"Hey commoner!" Yugi jumped at the new voice, but yet the voice was actually already very familiar to Yugi. The teen peered over the shoulder, seeing Yami calmly staring at Yugi with both hands in his pockets. He smirked, "You have some nerve to go out and skip on the club like that." Yami then looked down at the small pile of wet textbooks on the ground, next to Yugi's bag. "Why is you bag on the ground? And wet too."

Yugi just went back to searching for the missing wallet. A deep sigh escaped Yugi's lips, "It's fine. No big deal. I got it."

Yami stared at Yugi with curious eyes; usually girls would hate to search for their things, let alone barefoot like Yugi in a pond.

"I just cannot find my food money." The sentence surprised Yami. Food money?

Small splashes could be heard from behind Yugi, so the teen turned around to see a rare site: Yami was also barefoot in the pond, shoeing away small fishes as he helped the other search for the 'food money' that Yugi had mentioned. Yami had already taken off both his shoes, and had not even seemed to be bothered by being barefoot.

"H-hey, you know that you don't have ta' do that," Yugi stated in a shaky voice, turned around and now facing Yami, who was still splashing for Yugi's wallet.

Yami sighed, not looking up from his search, "It's perfectly fine. A little but of water has never hurt anyone. Besides, people always tell me that I'm dripping with good looks."

Yugi just watched as the elder was still searching, surprised at the action. But the small comment just ruined it.

Yami gave a quick gasp, "Oh? Hold on a sec'." Yami held up a small, black leather wallet up, with a smirk and a wink. "This what you're lookin' for?" Yami approached Yugi slowly, carrying the leather in his hand.

Yugi could not help it, but just watched the other teen as he was showing such a random act of kindness. Yami had noted the action, before saying, "What's the matter, your staring off into space." Yami gave a big smirk while waving around the wallet in front of Yugi's face. "You're not falling for me, are you?"

Yugi blushed quickly, before snatching the wallet from Yami's hands in a swift motion. "N-no way!"

Yami's smirk disappeared before Yugi could notice, "How in the hell did your bag end up in the pond anyway?"

Yugi froze in thought for a few moments, if Yami new, then he might not even believe that Yugi was telling the truth. Yugi looked at Yami for a few moments, before not even knowingly starting, "Well… um…. I guess that I accidentally dropped it out of the window at some point."

* * *

><p>"Oh really? That must have been terrible," Alexi s smartly remarked, before sipping on her china tea cup once more.<p>

Yugi was now talking with Alexis at a table, strange though since she had requested Yugi today.

"I just cannot imagine what I would do if my bag fell into that old pond," Alexis now looking up at Yugi.

'Why did she request me? It's actually pretty obvious that she does not like me at all,' Yugi silently thought.

"And you actually thought that Yami was willing to search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize that he is a blueblood and not a commoner, right? The only reason that he is trying to pay attention to you, is because he is trying to turn you into and actual _lady _like myself," Alexis ended.

Yugi froze for a bit, not hurt by the remark, but from a realization.

"Do not start thinking that he actually cares about you just because he's doting over you."

"Now I completely understand," Yugi stated, "You're just jealous of me."

Alexis' eyes widely opened, before she froze in her spot.

What happened was all too quick for Yugi to even know what had happened, before Yugi knew, the teen was somehow on top of Alexis; the small table where they were was tipped off to the side, while the china glass was broken and the tea was splashed everywhere. Alexis screamed loudly, "NO Yugi! Leave me alone! Somebody help me! She just attacked me!"

Yugi was now in a total state of shock and confusion.

"Someone do something! Teach this lowly commoner a lesson!" she screamed.

Two pitchers filled with ice water now was above her head, before she realized it, she was now soaking wet, drowned in the chilly liquid. The two Bakura twins stood over Yugi and Alexis, smirking at the wet girl in front of them; all the host club's eyes now on the scene.

Yugi looked up, seeing the twins glaring directly at Alexis. She looked up at the twins with a surprised and angered look, "Why in the world did you do that?"

Footsteps walked to the scene, and before Alexis could realize, Yami was already there, helping her up silently with a blank expression on his face. Alexis gave him a sad look, "Please do something, Yami. Yugi just assaulted me."

Yami moved the wet hair from her forehead, the still expression planted on his face. "I'm sorry, but yet I am so disappointed in you. You threw her bag into the pond, didn't you?"

Yugi watched, with curious eyes, as the scene played; surprised that Yami had said that.

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof?" Alexis shakily stated.

Yami raised her chin with his hand, looking at her. "You know, you are a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there is one thing that I know, it is that Yugi is not that type of girl." All the host club's eyes were now focused on the scene.

"W-why Yami?" Alexis asked, before running away from the attention. "You idiot!"

Yugi was still on the floor, watching as Alexis ran away. Yami looked down at the teen, a hand curiously on his chin in thought. "Hm, now what am I going to do to you for your punishment. After all, this technically is your fault. I know! Your quota is now one thousand!" Yami announced, pointing his index towards Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami as if he had gone completely insane, "One…. Thou…..sand…"

Yami reached out a hand to Yugi, before smiling and saying, "Come on." Yami pulled the smaller up, before smirking and winking, "I've got really high expectations for you my little rookie."

Yugi looked at Yami, blushing slightly, before a complete look of confusion came across the teen's face. "Wait, what?"

Malik now came to the two teens in the center of attention, carrying another paper bag, probably with another uniform. "This is the only spare that we have, I'm sorry but it's much better than a wet one, am I right?"

Yugi opened the top, slightly, peering to see the uniform. "Thanks a lot you guys. I'm gonna go and change now."

* * *

><p>Yami approached Yugi's changing stall, carrying a few towels in his hand before he opened the curtain unknowingly. "Yugi, I brought you some towels…" Yami started, before blushing brightly and closing his eyes, forgetting that Yugi was actually changing in there, and girls always thought that guys who interrupted their changing were perverts. "Oh wait! I'm so sorry!" Yami yelled, closing his eyes tightly.<p>

A silence.

Yami opened his eyes slowly, making sure that Yugi was actually inside of the changing room, which the teen was. Yami just prayed that she was wearing at least a bra.

Yami's eyes were now fully open, looking directly at Yugi, who had no top on. Yugi turned around to see Yami with a completely surprised expression on his face. Flat. Yugi was as flat as a brick. No bra… nothing. The two just stared at each other with no emotion at all which lasted, as it seemed, centuries.

Yami could not do anything but let go of the curtain, closing Yugi off to _his _privacy once more.

Then… it finally hit Yami… Yugi was defiantly a boy.

* * *

><p>"Y-Yugi."<p>

"Yeah?"

"So… You are… a… boy?" Yami asked in a totally shaking voice, while holding up Yugi's student id card in his hand. The card had the obvious picture of Yugi, with still messy hair. It also had information like how old he was and what color eyes, and so on.

"Biologically speaking, well yeah," Yugi calmly responded. Yugi opened the curtain to the dressing room, revealing him in the actually full boys' uniform of Domino Academy. Yugi looked up at Yami to see his expression.

Yami snapped right then and there, running his hands through his hair in a very quick motion, a motion of utter confusion and maybe even stupidity.

Yugi looked kind of ridiculous in the uniform: it was much too big for his petite body. The under shirt was much like the girls, just actually the black leather was like Yami's undershirt. All of the uniform was enormous on poor Yugi. The jacket was just a burlier version of the girl's, also blue but in a more muscular shape. The pants were as well blue, and they were super loose. Yugi felt disappointed, the boy's uniform was loose on him. Loose! (So basically what he usually wears in the anime, just like so big on him, that everything sags off of him.)

"Listen Sempai, I seriously don't care if all of you recognize me as either a girl or a boy. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are, not what gender they are," Yugi stated, trying to adjust all of the loose clothes on him.

Malik watched Yami with a blank, yet unamused expression on his face. "Well, isn't this an interesting development?" he asked the host club.

The twins smirked at each other and said in unison, "Oh yeah."

Yugi smiled, trying to lighten up the mood, "Um, you know Sempai. I thought that you were actually pretty cool earlier."

Yami froze, looking into Yugi's bright amethyst eyes. The boy was so cute when he smiled, even in that ridiculously large uniform. Yami flushed a bright crimson. He tried his best at hiding his blushing face be placing his hand over his mouth. His efforts were in vain. Yami slowly backed away, all the host club members watching him (A/N not the girls though, this is kinda like an after school thing).

Malik smirked, before whispering, "Now I could be wrong, but we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." (A/N in the anime, the character looks off to the audience then says this. My version is hopefully close enough.)

"Being a hostess and being talked to by a bunch of girls may not even be that bad. I can maybe even cook and bake for the guests! I just wonder how will I be able to pull it off," Yugi though aloud. Yami was in utter confusion, that weird look on his face. "Oh! I've got it!" Yugi turned to the hosts, a bright smile on his face. "I just need to say 'like' and 'um' a lot in my sentences!" Yugi cheered, before smiling brightly in front of Yami, who blushed deeply once again.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Finally! This was the first episode, and having to watch the episodes and write is kind of fun and hard at the same time. Sorry one again for the huge delay. School is my main reason, plus the extra circular activities that I do. I hope that this was good enough of a chapter for the wait! Please review to tell me how I did.<p> 


	5. Tropical Themed?

AteKake: Ugh, life is so hard guys. Being a girl sucks… a lot. First of all, my grades are dropping and finals are almost here. Only one grade worries me, but I just HAVE to pass my placement test for math. And I just need to get into that AP class, if not; I just don't know what will happen. Another thing, my best best BEST friend is telling me how she's starting to contemplate suicide. I love her like my little sister, and we are the only ones who understand each other, despite our differences. *sigh* Why can't the world just be happy. ANOTHER thing that is stressing me is that I have no clue how to adapt the script and plot of this fanfic. *Sighs more* Well, enough of my ranting, I hope that this chapter can actually somehow fit the plot.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Domino Academy, cherry blossom trees were starting to bud. This of course indicated that spring was soon upon the city. A dinging noise went off; the large clock of the Domino Academy indicated that a new hour had started. A small group of birds were fluttering in the wind.<p>

Library number three on this day was actually being used for study. Within the library, Yugi was silently jotting down notes for his classes on the next day. His backpack was already filled with books that he needed to take home for projects, so as soon as his class had ended, he decided to work in the library before going to the host club.

The clock tower rang, indicating that Yugi needed to get to the host club. He just did not want to have to stop in mid-study. He closed his notebook and sighed heavily. How he did not want to go and see a bunch of girls fawning over boys. He placed his pencil back into its case, before packing all of his belongings into his backpack. Yugi got up from the library table, heading straight for the exit of the endless library.

As he reached the outside of the halls, he traveled on the outer halls (a/n not fully sure what to call this… I must be so stupid :P) heading towards Music Room #3 on the other side of the school campus. He sped up his pace, not really wanting to look too deeply at the blossoming trees. He held onto his backpack. "Ugh, I am never going to hear the end of it if I show up late," Yugi grumbled, imagining an egotistic Yami nagging his about his tardiness.

He sighed as he reached the host club, grabbing onto the handle and moving it to open the door. He slowly turned the knob, peering quietly through the door as to see if Yami was just eagerly waiting his arrival.

To the teen's surprise, he spotted endless amounts of tropical trees littering the host club's room. Many tropical animals rested on the leaves of trees: animals such as chameleons, toucans, monarch butterflies, and even strange and exotic flowers.

"Wha-what is this?" Yugi nervously asked, "and just where in the world am I?"

Yugi then looked straight ahead spotting the entire host club was once again surrounding Yami on his signature chair. Though, one thing was different. Apparently, to match the whole tropical décor Yami had decided to make all the hosts dress up in exotic clothing showing a lot of skin.

"Welcome," they all said in unison; this was not exactly what Yugi expected to see once he entered the host club. Since when did the club actually have coconut trees and tropical animals?

Yugi just stared at the boys, thinking, 'And when I opened the door, the whole place was decked out with stuff to make it look a lot like a tropical paradise.' He paused in thought, somehow disgusted by this. 'C-can you see this from Heaven, Mom? This was that club that I was _forced_ to join.' Right after that small message to his mother, the strange toucan landed straight on top of Yugi's head.

The two twins looked at Yugi with an unamused looked. They spoke, "You have _finally _made it, Yugi. You are so late."

Yugi slowly took a small calendar from his bag, flipping through to see the actual date. "Um. I could be wrong, but my calendar says that it is still early spring," Yugi stated, once more looking directly at the calendar while a chameleon moved its eyes about.

Mokuba happily started playing with his big brother, Seto, who was holding the boy up on his shoulders and running around quietly. Seto wasn't really the type to be silly, but when his brother Mokuba would ask him to do something as simple as to play "horsy," then he would make that exception.

Yami walked closer to Yugi, holding his hand up to his chest and pressing the tips of his fingers against his body. He proudly held his head up, with a jubilant smile on his face (a/n WAY out of character Yami here, if you hadn't noticed yet). "Huddling under a Kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense," Yami remarked. He twirled towards Yugi, spinning to show the younger teen his Tropical King outfit as he fanned himself with a leaf-life material. He held his head high in arrogance, "And besides. The heating system here that we have in the host club is… the absolute best!" He struck a random pose, trying to show off more to Yugi for some reason.

Yugi looked at Yami for a moment, before grimacing for a second. "Ugh," he groaned.

Malik stood, now looking at his signature notebook, pen in hand. He was writing very quickly, not taking any notice in anything going on in the host club; or so it seemed. "Do you have a problem with the way that we run our club, Yugi? Be careful and conscious of what you say. Do not forget that you owe us eight million yen, hm?" Malik remarked.

Yugi froze for a second, remembering the exact and stupid reason that he was forced to join the host club. A recognizable sound and or scene of a vase crashing to the ground and shattering into a million pieces replayed in his head, as he also recalled seeing the teal item fall to the ground.

Yami snapped his fan open, breaking Yugi from his memory. He closed his eyes, once again in a pose. "Gentleman, don't bundle up in such bulky clothing," He said, switching into a different position, holding his hand to his neck, "It may be chilly old spring out there in the real world, but here in the host club we want to utterly surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise."

As Yami had said this, the Bakura twins were laying next to each other, strangely Ryou was holding Akefia's chin while the elder held his brother. This made Yugi a little confused about the whole "brotherly love" statement.

Yami now was standing by Yugi, holding the younger by his shoulder and in the form of showing his the entire host club. He happily held his head high, proud of how the club actually looked. "Oh yes! We have turned this wonderful place into nirvana. A balmy, topical island of everlasting summer!" Yami happily cheered, holding his hand up in pride.

Yugi groaned, "Well, that's funny… I feel a massive chill right now."

That one, strange chameleon that the host club somehow managed to get one of the exotic butterflies into its mouth using its long tongue, scaring Yugi a bit to make the teen jump.

* * *

><p>"What heartlessness… even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Bolognese King outfit, I am just no more than a slave for my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my undying loyalty," Yami had almost enchanted. He looked at a girl straight into her eyes, showing off his crimson pools to her common brown eyes. Yami had seemed to have a natural charm of luring girls.<p>

"Oh Yami," A girl said in a voice, sounding almost as if she was in a trance, "Oh wow." She held her gripped hands close to her face, not being able to contain her joy of Yami fawning over her like that. A few other girls were also gathered there, but they were unlucky enough that Yami didn't focus on them.

He stood up fully now, casually holding out his hand in a demonstrative manor stating, "Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you all. The Domino Host Club is going to be sponsoring a party."

Yugi was walking by, and as soon as he had heard the statement about the host club actually hosting a party, he had turned around to face Yami. He looked. "Wait, we are throwing a party?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is there going to be any specific theme? Something such as a formal party?" asked one girl sitting at the twins' table. The Bakura twins were together, well it seemed like that they have always been together and inseparable since birth.

Akefia looked up from where he was, staring at the girl with this some sort of natural charm. "Yes, and in fact, we were lucky enough to actually rent out the school's entire large hall," He calmly said.

"Yeah, and it seems to be just the perfect place for dancing," Ryou added to his older twin's statement. He just wanted to share an honest opinion, but he did know that his brother would somehow twist that statement and make it a perfect moment for the girls.

(a/n So some twincest tendershipping. Just a warning guys :P)

Akefia, at that very moment, pulled his younger twin's face closer to his, reducing the very space between the two. Ryou was shocked at first at the sudden movement, but just looked into his big brother's eyes to help the mood. "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Ryou," Akefia had shared, not even taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Don't be upset, Akefia. I just know exactly how you feel," Ryou added. While looked at the two from a distance, the position of the two was a little awkward as the girls squealed in joy. Yugi had been watching the strange act from time to time, yet it still confused the teen.

"The guests seem to be way more worked up than they usually are," Yugi added. He just watching out of utter boredom, staring at the happy girls while the twins stayed in the same position. Malik was now standing to Yugi's right somehow.

Malik had his eyes closed as he jotted more notes into that black binder with his signature mechanical pencil. He had felt that he should somehow respond to what Yugi had said, which is what he had done. "Showing some skin actually proves popular with the ladies," He had plainly stated as his facial expression stayed the same.

Yugi looked at Malik's direction. "So you are the one who came up with the strange idea of this tropical paradise idea?" Yugi asked. He was still looking around the host club as the boys were charming ladies in many strange ways.

Malik continued in his notes, "I actually have no decision making authority. All of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, (or in his liking, Pharaoh) Yami. But, I do guess that there is no harm in admitting that I might have casually slipped a Bali photo book onto his desk." Malik adjusted his glasses, a happy grin on his face.

Yugi backed a bit from Malik, looking away from where the Egyptian teen is. He had a hard to describe look on his face; the word disgusted might work, but it is just too offensive of a word. Maybe the world unamused would work better.

The main idea though is that Yugi did not really appreciate how Malik "_casually"_ slipped a Bali photo book on the Pharaoh's desk. He thought in his mind silently, 'Oh, so the real brains behind this whole entire operation is Malik.' The teen just looked away before casually continuing his "chores."

* * *

><p>AteKake: Yawn, too sleepy. Well…. I hope that this chapter is good enough and my neck is just killing me… must… not… pass… out…. Zzzzzzzzzzzz 'Reviews are always accepted! ^^' oh and I am actually falling asleep as I write this…<p> 


End file.
